The present invention relates to a mobile computers, and relates more particularly to a hand-held pen-based form computer.
A variety of mobile computers, including the Notebook PCs, are well accepted and in use for the advantages of mobility. They can be classified into two categories basically: a general purposed personal computer or a dedicated one fixed for certain applications. The former normally would need the users to know the "commands", system hardware and software configurations to do jobs, while the later can only do the hobs predefined by the vendors. An in both cases, a very high level of concentration is needed for the interactions with the computers. These have become a major barrier for people in all ages to use the computer.
After a complete analysis, it is found that over 70% of today's applications in the personal computing environment can be properly down with "GENERALIZED FORMS" consisting of "PORTS" with different attributes ranging from text, array, graphics, bitmapped, etc. Further, the Form is much easier to understand for the people than the traditional "Computer Files". It also provides a more intuitive human interface similar to those printed forms encountered by most people from day to day. The information presented in a form type is made for certain purposes which can be properly taken as applications objects, so that all personal information processing can be operated in a "object basis". With the internal object-oriented designs mapping to the rear world applications, the user can therefore apply information with less effort in fighting the above mentioned barriers.
With gestures, characters and patterns written with a "pen" on the computer, the operations can be even simplified so that users are able to spare the concentrations for some other issues while they are using the "Pen-based Form computer".
Further, a variety of forms may be used in our daily life. Actually, a form is a collection of different data gathered according to a certain purpose. Therefore, it can be utilized in data entry or display, as well as in regular computer applications such as controls, operations, and edits. Because it is topic-oriented, users can immediately know how to use it once saw it.
Among mobile computers, a pen computer is relatively easier to operate. A pen computer uses a pen for data entry, and allows information display and enter date to be done by means of a form or forms. Similar to regular notebook and desktop computers, regular pen computers are also of general purpose design. Users still have to pay much in learning the hardware and software structures of a pen computer before using it. Further, regular form operations are available for display and enter data only. They still can not fully utilize the characteristics of form metaphor and process user information and system operation information by form. In addition to the aforesaid drawbacks, regular notebook and desktop computers will cause certain operation problems due to the use of a keyboard for data entry. There are still small data collectors specifically designed for collecting data. These data collectors provide less flexibility in hardware and software structures, and commonly use a small single-handed keyboard for data entry, and therefore their application is limited.